Chalet
by trufflemores
Summary: 3.09 reaction fic. After filming the Christmas special, Kurt and Blaine linger at the chalet. Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

"So this is our bachelor chalet," Kurt said, smiling as he looked around the interior of the chalet. It had been Artie's idea that Blaine and he have their future home (in the Swiss Alps, no less) be the centerpiece for the video. Kurt had thought it was a marvelous idea, admittedly because they would be able to be as couple-y as they liked during the video. Artie's grandparents had helpfully contributed to the cause by lending their estate for the weekend—they were out of town celebrating the holidays and trusted their 'dearest Artie' to take care of the place—and, after rearranging some things and piling others in a separate room for the shooting, they were in business.

It was picturesque in a homey way, a place that Kurt could honestly see himself wanting to spend the holidays and even normal days in. He knew that he would have to leave eventually and never return, but there was an element of sweet simplicity in the present that made him smile. He could pretend that it was Blaine and his humble abode in the Swiss Alps, however large a stretch of the imagination it was.

Because Kurt knew, in that horrible corner of his mind devoted to such speculations, that Blaine and he would part all too soon as he left for college and Blaine remained in Lima, Ohio. It was a tragic thought to consider, the end of an era, and Kurt couldn't dwell on the thoughts too long without wanting to hold onto Blaine and never let go. He didn't want to think about weeks, months, _years _without seeing Blaine, depending on where he went to college and what their prospects looked like a year from now. (And how had the time gone by so quickly that Kurt was already seeing his life a year later as one away from Blaine?)

Maybe the separation would be good for them, his optimistic side put in bracingly. Maybe he could realize his dream and full potential better by seeking out his own desires and being a little selfish. Maybe even dating other people would be good for them, to find out what they liked and whether or not they were really suitable for each other.

Every time those particular thoughts arose, however, Kurt couldn't help but think that he would rather risk the possibility that he was being close-minded and keep Blaine for himself instead. He hated the idea of Blaine dating someone else, especially someone like _Sebastian, _who would no doubt pounce the instant Kurt left the state. The thought of Blaine walking around with another guy telling him that he was wonderful and amazing and beautiful made Kurt's heart ache in a way that made him want to sob bitterly in a corner until Blaine promised never to leave him.

Toying with the cuff of his sleeve, Kurt did his best not to look too disconsolate from his perch on the couch, watching Blaine stand near the large window they had begun the scene at, his expression alit with surprise and joy. It was only Blaine and him now, the rest of the glee club already off to the homeless shelter where Sam and Quinn were already helping out. Artie had wrapped up the performance quickly, saying that if they hurried they would still have time to reach the homeless shelter before Coach Sylvester called it a night and quit or the dinner ended.

Kurt and Blaine had seen how frantically Artie was rounding up the group while simultaneously trying to work with the video director and had offered to help with the clean-up job instead. Artie had given them an almost painfully relieved smile as he instructed them on how to deconstruct the camera tripods before vanishing with Mr. Schue and the rest of the group.

It had been almost ten minutes since their departure. The video director had stayed around long enough to have his say about the shoot ("Really fantastic, guys, couldn't have done it better myself, but I wouldn't expect any less of Tiny Tim here") before also leaving. The cameras had been brought safely indoors, drying off from their light exposure to the fake snow Puck had provided (where he had found the machines, Kurt didn't want to know, even though he had a sneaking suspicion that at least one of them had been constructed using parts from one of the McKinley high slushy machines).

Kurt was sitting on one of the couches positioned closest to the fire, his legs folded and his hands resting on his knees. Excluding his musings, he felt a great peace at the scene, a sort of soothing domesticity that made him want to wander into the kitchen and bake something and then settle down and watch a movie with Blaine on one of the couches or sit close to the fire and discuss whatever came to mind. He was distracted enough that he didn't even notice Blaine walking over to him until he was sitting next to him, their sides pressed together and their knees bumping companionably.

"So what did you think of that Elizabeth Taylor necklace?" he asked, a teasing grin on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes—the knock-off _had _been exceptionally well done; even he had to admit that he was impressed with Rachel and Mercedes' reproduction—before nudging Blaine's shoulder. "You're lucky that they already bought me that, since now you don't have to," he said loftily.

Blaine huffed slightly, mock-offended. "If you would _tell _me you want stuff like that, it would make this so much easier."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Blaine gave him another light shove before standing, Kurt smiling at his back as he walked over to the window, his expression still bright and mystified. "This place is beautiful," he said at last, his hands propped up on the windowsill and his gaze focused on some distant sight that Kurt couldn't see from his angle. Artie's grandparents lived away from Lima in a more recluded area with massive front and backyards fringed with pines. It was truly the picture of a secluded but still classy home, and Kurt found himself wistfully wondering if Blaine and he would ever come to the point of owning a place like this.

_We're not even going to be together after this year, remember?_

_Says who? _he retorted, shutting off his more pessimistic side.

"And it's all complete with fake snow," Kurt added aloud, tracing his fingers lightly over the edge of the couch.

"You have to admit, for a tight budget, it's not bad," Blaine said, sauntering over to the door and pulling it open wide. From his angle, Kurt could just see the slate gray reflection of the very real snow clouds where they were beginning to accumulate. A soft huff of exasperation left him: his outfit was _not _designed for weather below freezing.

"Besides, at this rate, we won't even need fake snow," Blaine added, observing the same phenomenon. He leaned out the open door and held out a hand to catch the big flakes drifting down, a broad grin gracing his face, replacing his previously mystified smile. "Hey, look, it's real."

"Really?" Kurt stood and walked over, lingering in the doorway and looking up at the sky. "Oooh, it's cold," he said, shimmying back inside.

Blaine stepped outside, his hands on his hips and his gaze on the sky, grin even broader than before, crossing fully half of his face.

"Kurt, look—no, seriously, look at this. Isn't it crazy? We're going to have a foot of this by tomorrow."

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly at him, rubbing his own arms for emphasis as he said, "Shut the door, Blaine, it's freezing."

"Come on. Throw on a scarf or something and get out here. This is incredible." Blaine ventured further into the yard, relishing the soft drift around him, huge white flakes steadily gathering around the landscape. "Wow. Come on, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, glancing over to where his scarf was draped over the back of a chair before picking it up and looping it around his neck. He took his time, watching out of the corner of his eye as Blaine stood near the middle of the yard, probably soaking his suit in snow and not even caring. Kurt rolled his eyes slightly as he tossed on the extra jacket he had brought, tugging it tight around his shoulders before sidling back over to the door, leaning against the frame as he watched Blaine. He had snow in his hair, the huge flakes gathering quickly, his breath misting in front of him with every breath. After a moment's hesitation Kurt walked out in the yard, looking around and smiling in spite of himself. It was stunning—the open landscape, the steady drift of snow, the line of trees framing the lot—and he couldn't help but enjoy it for what it was. Beautiful.

"I wish this was our home in the Swiss Alps," Blaine said, startling Kurt from his reverie. He turned and blinked at him once in surprise, seeing Blaine flush in embarrassment and shuffle his feet a little. "I mean—not that—it's just—"

"Same," Kurt interrupted quietly. Blaine smiled sheepishly, looking back out at the snow to distract himself. "And once I'm a world famous fashionista and you're off charming hearts," he added, Blaine laughing as he spoke, "then we'll look into Swiss real estate."

"You make it sound so easy," Blaine teased. "Just world fame and a few charmed hearts?"

"Child's play," Kurt confirmed, stepping up and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "But . . . I like it here. Us. The idea of having our own place."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "I wish you didn't have to go away next year," he admitted, turning in Kurt's arms and looking up at him. "I mean, I'm really happy you've applied to colleges and everything and I can't wait for you to get into New York, but . . . it's going to be quiet around here without you."

"You'll still have Artie and Tina and Rory," Kurt soothed. "And trust me, put those three in a room, it's not gonna be quiet."

Blaine smiled slightly, resting his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "You know what I mean."

Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms more comfortably around Blaine's waist, holding him close. "I know," he whispered. "I just don't want to think about it."

Blaine was silent for a long time, fiddling absently with the edge of Kurt's jacket, admiring the texture, before he said simply, "I don't want to lose you. That's what terrifies me: the thought that you'll go away and I'll never see you again."

Kurt's mouth felt dry but somehow he mustered words anyway. "You won't lose me."

Blaine pulled back slightly to look up at him again, his smile both soft and slightly bitter. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," Kurt retorted. "Blaine, I don't want to date anyone other than you. I don't even want to _think _about dating anyone else, and I certainly don't plan to stop talking with you just because I'm in a different state."

"Long distances relationships are difficult to maintain," Blaine reminded softly, his gaze down as he focused on the snow on the ground.

"Blaine, we're gay and we live in Ohio," Kurt said. "Everything's difficult for us. This is just . . . one more obstacle to overcome."

Blaine nodded once before hugging him back tightly, crushing their bodies together. "I love you, Kurt," he said, his voice slightly muffled from where he was resting his forehead against Kurt's shoulder once more.

Kurt smiled and carded his fingers through Blaine's snowy hair. "I love you, too. And as much as I love the snow, I think we should head back inside, or at least find you a coat, because I don't want my boyfriend to turn into an ice statue." He brushed some of the snow off for emphasis, still smiling.

Blaine huffed a little in mock indignation. Then, after a moment's thought, he asked, "Cuddle by the fire?"

Kurt tapped his chin in mock-thought. Was there any other response to that than a resounding _yes_?

Just as Blaine was starting to look a little worried and dejected, Kurt smiled and kissed him. "As long as it's with you."

And maybe they would have to talk about what would happen when Kurt left for college and how they would handle the separation and what _they _would be once Kurt was gone and it was just Blaine in Lima. But right then, lying on the couch next to his boyfriend, Kurt couldn't help but close his eyes, hold him closer, and pretend that this was their first Christmas in their Swiss Alps chalet.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine pressed a kiss to his heart. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Review?<strong>


End file.
